This invention pertains to athletic shoes, and more particularly is concerned with the formation of various pockets integrally within the structure of the athletic shoe, such as being fabricated within the shoes quarter portions, or within the tongue or gusset formed intermediate the upper edges of the shoe structure. Generally, the structure of this invention may also be embodied with the footwear of other types, such as casual shoes.
Applicant has obtained a variety of earlier patents pertaining to the formation of pocket structures within various components forming differing types of footwear, whether it be of the casual shoe type, but primarily relating to the field of athletic footwear. Such patents can be readily seen, and their structure determined, from reviewing the earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,559, to Robert J. Gamm. Des. 261,823, Des. 261,695, and Des. 271,157. In addition, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,414 has issued to the same inventor, as has U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,427. Applicant has a variety of additional United States and foreign patents and patent applications issued and pending upon his various footwear structures, most of them incoporating a fabricated pocket within some structural component forming the footwear, and more specifically the athletic shoe.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a rearwardly opening pocket that is fabricated into the structure of the quarter portion for an athletic or other shoe, and which opening is generally arranged facing directly rearwardly along the back edge of the normally structured quarter portion for the athletic shoe so as to be reasonably concealed from view while providing a shoe which presents a quarter portion that appears to be routinely structured into the fabricated shoe under normal manufacturing conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide the foregoing type of pocket structure fabricated into the quarter portion for an athletic or other shoe, and which pocket structure may be integrally formed into both the right and left side quarter portions for the assembled shoe.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for reinforcing the pocket edges fabricated into the quarter portion for an athletic shoe, through the agency of integrally extending the eyestay portion for the footwear angularly downwardly towards the sole shank and in adjacency with the back or opening edge for the fabricated pocket as arranged along the rearwardly disposed edge of the footwear quarter portion.
Another object of this invention is to provide an athletic shoe, having a pocket structure fabricated therein, within at least one of its quarter portions, and wherein both the angularly extended eyestay in conjunction with the outer liner for the fabricated pocket both turn under at the sole shank for integration into the assembled shoe.
Another object of this invention is to provide slot means formed within the fabricated pocket for an athletic shoe, and more specifically within its pocket reinforcement for displaying various indicia in the nature of trademarks, owners name, or any other related information.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a footwear incorporating a pocket within the tongue or gusset portion for a formed athletic shoe.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.